Opera time table W44/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 27.10.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:19 Server check and updates 01:15 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 03:51 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 06:18 Giovanni Paisiello - Don Chisciotte (1990) Nuova Era (I) 07:11 Giovanni Paisiello - La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) 09:26 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11:07 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 12:35 Joseph Haydn - L'infedeltà delusa (1980) Philips (I) 14:26 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 16:45 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 19:21 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 21:33 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 23:47 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 28.10.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:56 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 06:46 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 09:25 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:06 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:24 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18:57 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 21:53 George Frideric Handel - Alcina (1999) Erato Records (I) 29.10.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:03 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 03:08 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 05:54 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 07:34 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 10:03 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 12:20 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 14:36 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 15:20 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 16:33 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 19:51 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 20:55 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 23:29 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 30.10.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:16 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 05:04 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:57 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 12:02 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 15:43 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 17:02 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 19:33 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:18 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 23:56 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 31.10.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:53 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 05:00 Antonio Vivaldi - Rosmira Fedele (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 07:49 Antonio Vivaldi - Ercole sul Termondonte (2010) Virgin Classics (I) 10:12 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 12:46 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 15:03 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 17:08 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 19:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 20:35 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 23:00 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 01.11.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:24 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 03:47 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 06:13 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 07:40 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 10:40 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 15:37 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 18:09 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 21:08 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 02.11.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:33 Giuseppe Verdi - Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03:06 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 05:09 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 07:13 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 08:36 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 09:33 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 10:15 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 12:18 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 14:34 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 16:20 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 18:33 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 20:19 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 21:33 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 22:17 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 44/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014